


Language Barrier

by CleverCatchphrase



Series: Of Two Minds [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Body Sharing, Boundaries are almost overstepped but Frisk puts their foot down, Does anyone else get off from reading their own smut?, Dubious Consent, Edging, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, M/M, Masterbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Toys, but with male body parts, just me?, no bold text for once! can you believe it?, no?, okay then, the real part three, these two just need to learn to TALK to each other, unfortunately they're both fucked up for different reasons, which makes it hard for them to communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverCatchphrase/pseuds/CleverCatchphrase
Summary: They've been switching off for over a month now. Chara's yet to make a move, and Frisk is getting paranoid...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys the real part three would be here soon enough, and here it is! It only took about a month and a half. Just to be clear, this chronologically takes place AFTER "Days Overdue" and BEFORE "Ids and Egos". I'll be updating the order in the series shortly~

Chara was teasing Fisk. They _had_ to be.

They’d been switching off for about a month now, after weeks of proposals and debate and arguing and compromise, Frisk and Chara had finally come to an agreement. Chara would do all of Frisk’s chores at a rate of one dollar per task and a minimum of one job each day until they had repaid their debt after spending so much of Frisk’s money a few months back. To do so, Frisk granted Chara control of their shared body on all even days of the year, taking turns every other day to keep it balanced.

Char had griped and complained and whined it wasn’t fair; there were seven more odd days in the year than there were even ones, and that every other month Frisk would have the reins for two days in a row. To put an end to the temper tantrum, Frisk made a deal with Chara, promising them that Chara could have the thirty-first day of all the odd-numbered months, pointing out that they would then have one hundred and eighty-three days of the year while Frisk would get one hundred eighty-two, and they would only be even on a leap year.

Even when they had the better deal, Chara still grumbled, upset that they’d never have control on Halloween, until Frisk reminded them they’d always have Valentine’s Day, to which Chara was placated.

On their very first official day of switching, though, Chara had made a dubious claim, saying that they’d finally put Frisk’s body “to good use”. What exactly Chara had meant by that, Frisk wasn’t sure, but it made them anxious all the same. Frisk certainly hadn’t forgotten the other “birthday presents” Chara had bought for them, the ones Chara was working to pay off, still untouched beneath their bed, and every time Chara reached under, their mind would race, nervously wondering if this would be the day Chara would make true on their word.

But Chara never touched the toys. Underneath the bed just so happened to be the same place Chara kept their personal stash of chocolate, which they kept stocked full by spending more of Frisk’s money _still_ , and indebting themselves even further. Frisk was fully convinced Chara did it on purpose to always make sure there was an excuse for them to keep switching.

No longer fearing sensory deprivation, Chara had mellowed out considerably. They still had their odd obsession with textures and sometimes couldn’t help themselves from touching novel items, but as an unspoken law, they stuck to Frisk’s six initial rules, much to Frisk’s relief. Frisk, on the other hand, had improved massively at concealing their thoughts when they took the back seat. At the end of the day, Chara would often complement how quiet Frisk had been, which in turn made Frisk dare to be curious. 

While they would never be caught dead handing the scandalous play-things that Chara had bought, Frisk couldn’t help but wonder how they worked and what they felt like, and why Chara _hadn’t_ used them yet. Chara had hinted the rings they bought vibrated. Where they battery powered? Could they be recharged? The mechanical parts had looked pretty small from what Frisk could remember. Were the vibrations strong? The rubber ring part looked small, too. Were they extra elastic? Did it cut off blood flow? And Frisk didn’t even want to THINK about the plugs. Every time they did, they couldn’t help but associate them with that life sized rubber fist that had been on display right beside them. Did people out there really get pleasure from that kind of thing? How were the plugs washed? What if they got stuck? What if you _had to go?_

These were the things Frisk had been thinking about one autumn afternoon on one of Chara’s days in command.

Chara, who had been watching ancient YouTube videos from 2006 for the past ninety minutes, shifted in Frisk’s computer chair, before suddenly freezing and looked down, having felt something was off.

“Why, hello there,” they hummed, staring down between their legs. “Frisk, is this your doing?”

 _’Huh?’_ Frisk startled, pulling themselves out of their daydream. They refocused their attention with Chara’s line of sight, and balked at the obvious boner in their sweatpants. 

_’I-I didn’t do that,’_ Frisk stuttered.

“Oh, really?” Chara prodded in amusement, clearly unconvinced. “Then what have you been thinking about the last twenty minutes?”

 _’Nothing!’_ Frisk lied, their thoughts going hot with guilt at being caught red handed. _’How do I know_ you _weren’t the one causing this?_ ’

“Frisk, I’ve been reliving my emo pre-teen years for the last hour and a half. The material doesn’t exactly give you a hard-on. Though I must admit, this is interesting.” Said Chara, pausing their video. “I’ve always known thinking dirty things could turn a person on, but even when not in control, your body still responded to your thoughts. Though, if you want my… _attention_ , you could have just asked.”

 _’No, i-it’s nothing like that! I was just-‘_ Frisk cut themself off before they self-incriminated.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Chara said coyly. 

_’I’m not ashamed! I-I mean, I didn’t do this!’_ Frisk argued, refusing to let Chara embarrass them.

“Then what exactly were you thinking about just now?”

Frisk didn’t answer, but a mental image of the untouched toys under the bed surfaced in their mind before they could contain it.

“Ah, I see. Frisk, do you want me to entertain you?” Chara asked bluntly.

Frisk made as if to reply but did not, uncertain how to answer.

“Well that settles it then.” Chara decided, getting up from the chair. They were halfway on their hands and knees, reaching under the bed before Frisk found their voice again.

_’Wait a minute! Hold up! I didn’t say yes!’_

“Well you sure as hell didn’t say no,” Chara rebutted. “But I’ll give you one last chance to change your mind. If you’ve got any reservations, speak now or forever hold your piece.”

 _’I… F-fine!’_ Frisk shrugged, brushing it off like no big deal. _’Whatever! Do what you want. I don’t care.’_

“Really?” Chara asked, raising their eyebrows in genuine surprise.

 _’Y-yeah,’_ Frisk assured them, trying to sound flippant and failing miserably at it. _’It’s your day after all, so for all intents and purposes, it’s your body right now. I-it wouldn’t be fair for me to say how you can and can’t enjoy yourself, and I won’t feel it so it’s not like you’re going to be touching_ me.’

“ _Au contraire,_ Frisk,” Chara smiled deviously, cradling the cock rings in one hand and throwing the box of butt plugs on top of their mattress. “It’s obvious that _you_ are the one who needs a little alleviation and it looks like I’m just going to have to be the one to help you with it as always.”

_’Wait, what-‘_

“Trust fall!”

Before Frisk could finish their thought, their legs gave out.

They land hard in their computer chair, get jostled by the whiplash, and it takes several seconds for Frisk to realize that Chara had relinquished control of their lower half- everything from the waist down.

 _’Wait, Chara-‘_ Frisk helplessly kicked their legs as Chara hooked their thumbs into the elastic of their waistband and began to pull down.

“Ah, ah, no changing your mind! You already gave me the green light and I’m not going to let you chicken out now.”

 _’No, I was- was going to tell you that th-this won’t change our switching schedule!'_ Frisk said firmly, still trying to appear uncaring about the whole situation. _’This is all out of your own time, so don’t expect me to switch early or share my legs with you tomorrow!’_

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Chara smiled, secretly proud of Frisk’s cooperation. Frisk was still a bit nervous, Chara could tell, but nervousness wasn’t exactly the same as fear and that’s what really mattered. Best of all, despite clearly being aware of what was about to happen, Frisk hadn’t refused or demanded Chara to stop. Frisk was _letting_ Chara go ahead with this, something they wanted but wouldn’t admit. Little victories like these Chara could appreciate.

It’s a struggle to pull their pants and underwear down when Chara couldn’t move their hips, but they finally manage, and grab a bottle of lube before pulling themselves around to face their computer once more. 

_’Wait, Chara, you forgot to- We need to close the bedroom door,’_ Frisk stammered, feeling exposed. Chara rolled their eyes to the door which was open wide for all to see.

“Hmm… nah,” They shrug, and pop open the bottle of lube. “It’s too far away, and you’re using our legs, so I won’t bother.”

_’But what if someone walks in on us!?’_

“Doesn’t that make it more exciting, though? Tempting luck and taking risks?”

_’No! I don’t want to expose myself to Mom!’_

“Well, then you’d better cum quickly so we don’t get caught.” Chara chuckled.

Frisk was deathly silent as Chara took their sweet time lathering up before even looking at their cock rings. Whether it’s apprehension or anticipation that keeps them quiet, Chara didn’t know.

Once they're all oiled up, Chara lovingly stroked their length a few times, and heard Frisk’s mind short-circuit before they quickly shut Chara out from their thoughts. Chara smirked in amusement. Frisk may have gotten better at shielding their inner monologue, but their legs still twitched and contract in a bashful display.

Never one to taunt for too long, Chara got right down to business. With the shaft all slicked up, they slide one, two, all three rings on to Frisk’s dick, spacing them out with one at the hilt, one in the middle, and one directly behind the head. They pinch each capsule, pressing the button to turn on the vibrators then yank their pants back up before turning their attention back to their computer screen.

 _’You’re not going…’_ Frisk skittishly began to ask, but didn’t let themselves finish. _’I-I mean, is this it? Pssh, this feels like… like I’ve got a cat purring in my lap.’_

“Frisk, do you know how adorable you are when you try to sound unperturbed?” Chara asked back. “You don’t have to pretend to be indifferent or uncaring. If you like how it feels, you can say so.”

_’It barely feels like anything. You’re wasting your time giving me your legs.’_

“Well see about that. Give it a chance to take effect.” Chara said, going back to their stupid anime videos on YouTube. 

The first few minutes passed without any excitement, and for one moment Frisk really believed that they were immune to the rings, but as the seconds ticked by the dull vibrations that they first thought they could so easily ignore gradually began to grow intense. Frisk tried to tough it out. They drew up one leg in the chair and bounced the other on the floor. They flexed their thighs and stretched out their calves, but nothing they could do could distract them from the buzzing coursing through their dick.

Even though Frisk wanted to deny it, the humming of the rings felt nice, but it also didn’t feel like _enough._ If Chara would just quit watching their shitty AMVs and _touch_ them, this would be over five times as fast, but instead the process was forced to be long and drawn out, increasing their likelihood of being caught all because Frisk didn’t have the guts to ask Chara for help.

Only two montages of Naruto clips set to Green Day songs passed when Frisk felt themselves start to get close, but those six minutes had seemed like an eternity in their mind. 

_’Chara. Chara, please, I’m- I need you too-…’_ Frisk begged, their thoughts practically panting. _’I’m about to- Chara please just t-…’_

“What was that, Frisk? What do you want me to do?” Chara joked, playing dumb. Chara knew exactly what Frisk wanted. The mental picture Frisk imagined was clear as day, but they wanted to hear Frisk _say_ it.

 _’I… I need you… need you to- to please… I need…_ ’ Despite the torture, Frisk still couldn’t bring themselves to even think the word, so they sat there, suffering in silence.

A tiny dark spot began to form at the peak of the mountain in their sweats, and Frisk’s cock throbbed so hard they were sure even Chara could feel it, but still Chara refused to give Frisk the touch of their fingers they so urgently needed.

 _’Chara, Chara, get a towel,’_ With no lungs to make them breathless, Frisk’s thoughts did not get garbled or broken from the need to breathe. Instead they sped up like a record player set to maximum RPM and smashed together. Frisk’s legs kicked and tensed, toes curling and uncurling in vain as they desperately tried to brush their thighs together to get the friction they craved. _’I’m gonna, I’maboutto, Chara_ please, _get a Kleenex or something, ohgodI’msocloseChara, please, pleasebefore I-!’_

Without warning, Frisk’s consciousness vanished, replaced with an effervescent sensation, like a cork popping out of a Champaign bottle and overflowing with fizz. Frisk’s legs went limp and the damp, dark spot in their sweatpants quadrupled in size and steadily kept growing by the second. When the frothy feeling began to settle Frisk was able to recollect their thoughts.

Chara hadn’t made any indication that they were going to get any tissue. They hadn’t even bothered to look down. It was then Frisk remembered Chara probably hadn’t even felt what just happened with both legs under Frisk’s control.

 _’Okay, Chara. It’s over,’_ Frisk thought to their co-pilot. _’You can turn off the vibrators now.’_

Chara didn’t answer. Instead, they paused the video they were watching on a black screen and stared at their own reflection in the monitor so Frisk could see their devilish smirk.

 _’Chara?’_ Frisk mentally nudged them with their thoughts. _’Did you hear me? I… I finished.’_

“Oh, we are _far_ from finished, Frisk,” Chara smugly declared, and open a new tab in their browser. “Do you remember how I said I wanted to make you cum nine times in a row? Well, I think it’s about time we start practicing. Cum for me again and then I’ll think about taking the rings off.”

 _’I… I don’t know if I can, Chara,’_ Frisk complained. _’I’m… I’m all out and they’re kind of getting uncomfortable.’_

“Well, that’s just something we’ll have to work through then, but until you orgasm again, the rings stay on.”

Frisk groaned, a pathetic, frustrated groan and not the erotic kind. Their thighs itched and their dick was pounding from the constricting rubber, and the vibrations which at first were pleasant were now only overwhelming to their hypersensitive skin. Chara paid them no mind and began a google search.

“How about some reading material while we wait for round two?” They suggested, and began “researching” tips to help design Frisk’s “training regime”. “Let’s start with ‘How to achieve multiple orgasms’, short and simple.”

It was easy for Frisk to mentally block out Chara’s activities while they entered queries that would surely permanently taint their google search history. Their throbbing cock was crying for attention that the rings couldn’t provide and pounding sensation was too strong to tune out. Undaunted, Chara delved deeper into the internet and began watching “tutorial videos” that were anything but.

“Hm, so I found this article that says people with our particular anatomy are doomed to have something called a ‘refractory period’ after each time you climax, and that we may not always ejaculate when you orgasm.” Chara sighed, and clicked a new link. “Damn shame, too. I wanted to see you erupt like Old Faithful. Oh well. Let’s see how far we can go today and work from there.”

Frisk didn’t respond. The cars in their train of thought had all become disconnected and were starting to jump the tracks as their dick slowly went stiff once more. They began to rub their thighs again, so hard that they were starting to chafe. 

“Oh! Frisk, check out this masturbation position. Hm, ‘autofellatio’. That’s a _fun_ word. We should try it some time.”

Frisk tried to will their cock to go flaccid with every fiber of their being to have an excuse to call it quits and get Chara to take off the vibrators, but it seemed their body had other plans as Frisk felt heat coiling at the pit of their gut once more.

They made for a hilarious sight; Chara’s upper half leaning nonchalantly in the chair, elbow on one armrest and chin in their hand, while Frisk’s lower half twitched bucked, as if trying to refrain from breaking out into a riverdance routine. 

Despite already being hard, the climb to their second high was agonizingly sluggish and borderline painful. For almost thirty minutes Frisk could do nothing but sit there, squirming in the seat as they were dragged closer and closer, but eternally danced on the edge. Losing all sense of shame, they began to beg for Chara’s help, but Chara ignored their pleas and looked up another article about PC muscles and how to “exercise” them.

Then, like watching an oncoming tsunami, Frisk felt their groin go tight with pressure and did their best to brace themselves for the impact that was sure to follow. And like a tidal wave, Frisk mentally cried out, primal and pure emotion as they were forced to orgasm a second time. Their dick jerked and tensed, and a few feeble drops of semen squeezed their way out onto their already drenched pants, and their legs went lax.

“Good job, Frisk.” Chara praised when Frisk’s half of their shared brain went vacant. “You came not once, but _twice_ without me needing to touch you. You deserve a gold star.”

It felt like eons before the aftershocks finally subsided and Frisk could piece themselves together again, feeling much more levelheaded now that the excitement had passed. Their thighs burned and their shaft felt numb, and the purring cock rings were nothing but irritating now.

_’Okay, Chara, I’m done for real now. Please take the rings off.’_

“No you’re not, Frisk,” Chara teased. “While you were busy prattling away, I read something that said the best way to help you achieve multiple orgasms is to mix it up a little. And we have one last thing to try.”

Chara grabbed the edge of the desk and pushed back with all their might, forcing the computer chair to roll across the carpet, spinning slowly on its axis before coming to a stop when it bumped into the bed. Then, using only their upper body strength, Chara lifted themself out of the seat and flopped forward on the mattress.

Although they weren’t too eager to find out what Chara had instore for them next, Frisk tried to help them onto the bed regardless, doing their best to roll over so they wouldn’t suffocate face-down in the sheets, and so their aching dick wouldn’t be squished beneath their own weight.

The whole ordeal was like watching a drunken giraffe; all four limbs struggling to work together as they got into a more flexible position which took almost five minutes to accomplish alone. Frisk was glad no one had chosen to walk by their open bedroom door in that particular period, as it would have been easier to die than explain the situation. Speaking of the door…

 _’Chara, whatever you’re going to do next, I refuse to participate unless you close the door.’_ Frisk ordered with no room for argument.

“Tch. _Fine._ ” Chara grumbled, grabbed one of the thick feather pillows on the bed, and lobbed it at the doorknob. The pillow hit, and bumped the door closed with a soft click. Chara piled the remaining pillows on the bed into a tall stack and leaned back against it, then grabbed the box that they had left on top of the comforter and studied it for Frisk to see. Frisk’s thoughts grew apprehensive. 

_’Chara, I don’t know how to feel about this…’_ Frisk admitted as Chara turned the box of butt plugs over. 

“That’s because they’re not in you yet.” Chara snorted.

 _’You know what I meant! I don’t think I’m comfortable… doing_ this. _The whole idea of butt stuff is…_ weird.’

“Have an open mind, Frisk! What if you end up enjoying it? You’ll never know unless you try, first.”

_’But Chara, butts are disgusting! I don’t want to touch feces!’_

“Frisk, I took a dump about an hour ago, we’ll be fine. And quit being so technical with how you talk! I can’t take you seriously when you do.”

Sensing they were losing the battle, Frisk decided to give up resisting, and just go along with it so it would be over faster.

 _’You’re not… you’re not going to start with the largest one, are you?’_ They asked cautiously.

“Heck no, Frisk. I bought you the _training_ kit for a reason.”

Chara opened the box and pulled out the plastic tray that held the plugs. There were five in total; three were shaped kind of like Christmas trees, conical in shape with a flared base gradually increasing in length and size. The fourth was a uniform stack of orbs, and the fifth was a slightly bent rod with a swollen bulge on both ends, all five were made of smooth, clear glass.

Chara picked the bent plug first, slowly turning it over so both minds could inspect every square inch for even the slightest flaw.

“This one is the thinnest so we’ll start with it first,” Chara explains. “The back of the box also said it doubles as a G-spot-slash-prostate stimulator, so we’ll see how that goes.”

_’It’s not going to hurt, is it?’_

“Not if you relax and let your ass take it in nice and slow,” Chara said. “And since these are glass, we’ll use the silicone lube. That should allow things to move more smoothly and for longer. Hey, lift your hips so I can take your pants off.”

Frisk hesitantly pushed up on their feet and raised their waist to allow Chara to once again pull down their underwear. Chara stuck the glass rod under their armpit to free up both hands so they could shove out of their sweats and briefs. Only now did Chara turn off the vibrators, much to Frisk’s relief, though their dick still felt like it was buzzing.

In absolutely no rush at all, Chara removed each cock ring, gently caressing the tender flesh of Frisk’s shaft in the process. The action was so gentle and just so _different_ from the previous few minutes, that Frisk couldn’t help but get hard once again. They felt like they were melting, all the tension and stress seeping away with Chara’s loving touch, and they gave a desperate, reflexive thrust into Chara’s palm.

Forever unfair, Chara decisively stopped before Frisk could get aroused any further. Reaching for the lube, they applied a generous coating to their fingers and slowly traveled south, keeping their eyes fixed between their legs so both could take in the view.

Using their ring and pointer finger, Chara slowly and methodically messaged the cleft between their cheeks, slicking up the skin. Carefully, they spread them apart, and lightly rubbed the hole with their middle finger, pushing with just enough force to worm its way inside.

Frisk tensed up at once and almost kneed Chara in the teeth.

“Relax Frisk.” Chara said, patient as ever.

 _’It feels weird.’_ Frisk whined. _’I can’t do this.’_

“It’s gonna feel weird at first. Just stay calm and let your ass take it in at its own pace.”

Slowly, Frisk uncoiled, forcing themself to release the tension in their legs and plant their feet firmly on the mattress. They let their troubled thoughts still, and only then did Chara remove the toy from under their arm and glazed it with lube. In hindsight, Frisk realized Chara’s purpose to keep the rod in their armpit had been to make it warm so the alien sensation that followed would be less of a shock. It was actually kind of thoughtful.

With one hand, Chara delicately positioned the rod at their entrance with the bend pointed down, and gradually began to apply pressure. Meanwhile, their free hand found its way to Frisk’s dick, where it proceeded to stroke the underside with one finger from scrotum to prepuce.

Frisk couldn’t describe how it felt. Chara’s fingering had been strange, but this was ten times stranger. At first it felt like they were sitting on something wrong. The rounded end of the toy was not subtle in its approach to penetration, and it felt backwards and wrong, but Frisk fought to stay collected, tentatively flexing their glutes as the toy worked its way in. Then, without warning, it suddenly breached the ring of muscle and slipped in with ease.

Frisk clenched at once.

“Be calm, Frisk! Remember to be calm!”

 _’I can’t, Chara, it’s too weird,’_ Frisk squirmed, reflexively flexing, trying to push the toy back out. _’It feels like I have to pass a stool and I don’t like it.’_

“ _Pass_ a _stool?_ I seriously can’t believe you talk like this in public,” Chara rolled their eyes. “Say what you mean to say; It feels like you have to take a shit.”

_’Whatever! Please take it out Chara.’_

“Not until you relax. If I pull it out fast, it’ll hurt, so for your consideration, I’m not moving until you quit moving.”

Frisk tried to unwind. It took a while. They had to uncurl bit by bit, and they didn’t have the benefit of deep breathing to help calm them from the foreign sensation in their ass, but finally they were able to let themselves go.

Chara grabbed Frisk’s cock in one hand and the end of the toy with the other-

And began to pump both.

 _’CHARA!’_ Frisk screamed, practically bucking their hips skyward. The round end of the plug was digging into their walls on all sides, while Chara’s cold fingers sent waves down their length, sending a hundred mixed messages to Frisk’s half of their shared mind. It was unnatural and it was awesome, it was weird and it was wonderful, it was not right and not enough all at the same time.

Chara ignored Frisk’s babbling pleas. They rotated the toy, constantly pressing in different areas as if looking for something. Frisk was just about to demand Chara pull out this instant, when Chara shoved a few inches deeper and pushed the rod down like a lever.

Like magic, the bulbous end found Frisk’s prostate, and their thoughts instantly evaporated, funneling into volatile hydrogen gas and lit with a match. Like pulling the trigger of a gun, their cock fired, and shot a load of hot cum right into Chara’s face.

Chara flinched only slightly when the bullet of jizz hit their cheek, but continued to soothingly knead at Frisk’s dick, helping them milk out the last few watery drops before slowing to a stop.

For a moment, both sides were silent as they processed what had just happened. Chara was the first to speak again.

“Impressive distance, Frisk. Especially for your third go. I didn’t think you even had any left in you.”

 _’Take the plug out, Chara.’_ Frisk demanded, completely levelheaded and clear. 

“Aw, you sure? Right after I found your sweet spot? I’ll even keep touching you if you want.”

 _’Take. The plug. Out. Chara.’_ Frisk ordered. _’We’re done for today.’_

“But we’ve still got four other toys to try!”

‘NOW, _Chara,’_

Chara sighed and carefully removed the rod, slow and steady. It came out with little resistance, and Frisk exhaled in relief. 

“I’ll be taking back your legs now,” Chara said, and mentally shoved Frisk aside. Frisk was almost glad to have the feelings go.

Finally able to sit up, Chara found their reflection in their bedroom mirror. The wad of cum on their face made one of their cheeks look slightly paler than the other. Chara swiped their tongue across their lips to lick up what they could reach then got the rest with their fingers, never breaking eye contact while they sucked them clean.

 _’That’s disgusting. You’re disgusting,’_ Frisk scolded.

“No, what’s really disgusting is how jizz tastes when you eat nothing but snails for days on end,” Chara huffed. “Compared to that, yours taste sweeter than chocolate. But that’s a discussion for a different time.”

On weak knees, Chara wobbled as they stood and stretched out their back. “So tell me, did you have fun?”

 _’It… it was alright, I guess,’_ Frisk said in mock annoyance. _’I really don’t want to use the plugs again, though. You can keep those to yourself.’_

“Alright, so you’re not a fan of anal. We’ve all got preferences. Today was full of learning experiences. I’m amazed you made it all the way to three in under an hour. I think that’s a good starting point on our goal to nine. We’ll have to do this more regularly.”

_’Right…’_

Moving to their dresser, Chara pulled out a fresh change of clothes and dutifully headed out to the bathroom to clean up. They made no conversation as they showered and dressed, and Frisk watched passively as they got down to business cleaning the glass rod, disinfecting it with soap and water. 

Observing Chara work reminded Frisk of the question that had been bothering their mind for weeks now and had started this whole mess, and Frisk realized it was now or never that they should ask it out loud or they might never get the nerve to do so again.

_’Chara, we need to talk.’_

“Uh oh, I don’t like the sound of those words,” Chara grinned. “Are you breaking up with me?”

_’I’m serious, Chara. I need to ask you… Why? Why hadn’t you taken advantage of me and done this sooner?’_

Chara stopped cleaning and looked into their reflection’s eyes in the mirror. The smile on their face was gone.

“Because of those exact words you just said.” They said seriously. “I’m not allowed to hurt you in any way, remember?”

_’What? This isn’t hurting me! Not in any permanent way, anyway. Why would you think that?’_

“’Taking advantage’ of someone could also be seen as sexual assault, which is a type of hurt to some people,” Chara explained and return to scrubbing. “Without your consent, I can’t do anything.”

_’Then why didn’t you just ask? I would have given you permission…’_

“You know I don’t ask for anything. I only demand it.” Chara retorted. “And I could say the same to you. Why don’t _you_ ever ask? I know you want it, so what are you so afraid of?”

 _’I just… can’t. Because of reasons…_ ’ Frisk said, then quickly changed the subject. _’And I thought you said you were good at finding loop holes. If you had just pleasured yourself without getting me involved, I wouldn’t have been able to say anything, because you wouldn’t have been taking advantage of_ me, _you know._ ’

“Yeah, I know, but I’ve been dead for centuries, Frisk. I've got a lot internet memes to catch up on, and I can’t spend every one of my days jerking off. Unless…” Chara narrowed their eyes deviously. “Oh, how _scandalous_. Frisk, are you trying to tell me you want to watch me get off in your body? And I thought _I_ was fucked up.”

 _’No! That’s not what I was trying to say!’_ Frisk snapped. _’I just… I’m just trying to say that I want to be fair with you, and share with you, Chara, since you’ve been fair with me, doing all of my chores to pay of your debt, and following the rules.’_

“Thanks, Frisk. I appreciate that.” Chara turned off the water and returned to their room. “And I take it this is your way of saying I have your permission to explore sexual avenues on days I’m in control?”

_’Yeah… so long as it’s solo for now. Bringing other people into the picture is an issue for another day.’_

“But of course. I’m not that interested in other humans or monsters, anyway. Not when I have you to play with.” Chara flopped on the bed, and sensually ran their fingers through their hair, sending shivers down their spine that both they and Frisk could feel. “I’ve got so many ideas in store for this body of yours that I can’t wait to try.”

 _’No, you're still not getting what I've been trying to say this whole time, Chara,’_ Frisk corrected. _'When the day comes and you eventually pay me off, I don't think it would be fair to going back with just me in control. It’s not just my body anymore. It’s yours now, too.’_

Chara closed their eyes and lay still for a very long time. Their thoughts were silent, but Frisk could feel the smile on Chara’s face.


End file.
